


Love of my live (par ManonLB)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Comment Aziraphale en enfreignant la règle de ne pas faire confiance au serpent a fini par tomber sous son charme.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Love of my live (par ManonLB)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana2702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire ! Mana2702 nous a demandé un Aziraphale/Crowley: Comment Aziraphale en enfreignant la règle de ne pas faire confiance au serpent à fini par définitivement tomber sous son charme car lui le voit de la meilleure façon, et qu'il reproduit sa vision du démon en Enfer. ManonLB, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens est l'oeuvre de Terry Prachett et de Neil Gaiman.

Les lèvres pincées Aziraphale retenait la question qui le démangeait depuis leur départ, deux heures auparavant. Crowley s'était présenté devant la librairie avec un grand sourire et avait annoncé à l'ange qu'il avait une surprise pour lui, refusant de lui indiquer leur destination. Quand il lui avait posé la question le démon avait simplement répondu : « Fais-moi confiance, mon ange » et Aziraphale n'avait pas insisté. Il faisait confiance à Crowley plus qu'à quiconque et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Aziraphale était de garde de pommier. Gabriel lui avait longuement expliqué que c'était un travail très important et qu'il devait à tout prix se méfier du camp adverse, « Ce sont peut-être d'anciens anges mais tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance » avait répété l'archange. Il avait eu raison puisqu'à peine l'ange avait-il détourné le regard qu'un serpent s'était infiltré dans le jardin et voilà qu'Adam et Eve en étaient bannis. Alors qu'Aziraphale, attristé, les regardait s'éloigner avec son épée de feu, le serpent s'était installé à côté de lui. Les mises en garde de ses supérieurs résonnaient dans son esprit quand il avait croisé l'étrange regard de son ennemi héréditaire, avant de fondre devant ces deux soleils irisés. Il savait qu'il était censé mépriser sinon craindre le démon, mais sans s'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ce dernier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant, classe même s'il laissait son esprit dériver dans cette direction.

Quand le serpent lui adressa la parole, l'ange hésita quelques secondes. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui soufflait de fuir (une voix qui étrangement ressemblait à celle particulièrement énervante de Gabriel) mais l'attraction qu'il ressentait à l'égard du représentant adverse était plus forte. Alors, il lui avait parlé et avant même de s'en rendre compte il lui avait confié son plus grand secret, avant de lui offrir une aile pour l'abriter de la première pluie divine.

Une aile, quelques mots, et Aziraphale avait enfreint le plus simple des ordres « Ne fais pas confiance au serpent ».

Il avait continué à enfreindre cet ordre au fil des années, son chemin croisant de multiples fois celui du démon qu'on appelait désormais Crowley. Si chaque fois qu'Aziraphale était loin de son ennemi, il se remémorait les ordres de Gabriel et se promettait de mettre fin à cette fraternisation interdite, dès qu'il se trouvait face au démon, ses bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Il lui semblait que malgré tout ce qui les opposait, Crowley et lui n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, il lui arrivait même de trouver le démon gentil, même s'il ne lui aurait jamais dit.

Leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant avec l'Arrangement, scellant la confiance mutuelle qu'ils s'accordaient implicitement depuis le début. Même si Aziraphale tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, il avait aussi conscience que cet accord signifiait aller à l'encontre du Paradis. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui chez le démon le rendait, lui, si enclin à briser les règles. Malgré tous ses efforts il était bien incapable d'expliquer l'attraction qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il y avait cependant une chose dont il était certain, peu importe les époques, Crowley était toujours incroyablement classe, sexy même s'autorisait parfois à penser Aziraphale. Peu importait la tenue ou la coupe de cheveux le démon dégageait toujours la même aura d'aisance et de classe intemporelle. Aziraphale en était venu à attendre avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre pour admirer le nouveau style de son compagnon. S'il avait peu apprécié celui que Crowley arborait pendant la révolution française, Aziraphale devait admettre qu'il avait un petit faible pour son look actuel qui mettait particulièrement en avant sa silhouette longiligne.

En plus de cela, secrètement l'ange admirait l'attitude désinvolte du démon. Lui-même se trouvait parfois trop gentil, trop mou, et il n'était pas rare que les humains le prennent de haut ou tente de prendre avantage de lui. Rien de la sorte n'était jamais arrivée à Crowley, dont l'attitude inspirait immédiatement le respect. Son insolence sarcastique impressionnait autant Aziraphale qu'elle l'irritait.

L'affection qu'il avait pour le démon avait donc grandi au fil des millénaires, devenant si importante qu'il en avait d'abord eu peur, avant de l'accepter. Lui l'ange Aziraphale était irrémédiablement amoureux du démon Crowley et par une chance ineffable le sentiment était réciproque.

Toute l'admiration qu'il ressentait à son égard s'était exprimée lorsqu'Aziraphale avait pris la place de Crowley en enfer. Après avoir déchiffré la dernière prophétie d'Agnès Barge et avoir décidé d'échanger leur apparence, l'ange s'était concentré sur ce qu'il savait de Crowley pour rendre son imitation plus vraie que nature.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour adopter l'attitude désinvolte et charismatique du démon, la vision qu'il avait de ce dernier le rendant plus classe et sexy que jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte ce n'était pas Crowley qu'il avait incarné en enfer, mais Crowley tel qu'il le voyait et l'aimait. Un Crowley plus charismatique, plus sûr de lui, plus insolent même que l'original. Le Crowley qu'Aziraphale admirait et aimait.

Et surtout, le Crowley auquel il faisait confiance depuis presque 6000 ans maintenant.

Lorsque la Bentley s'était enfin arrêtée le démon avait insisté pour que l'ange ferme les yeux et ce dernier avait obéi amusé par l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Crowley l'avait délicatement aidé à sortir de la voiture avant de le guider sur un petit chemin.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon ange

Aziraphale avait alors découvert, étonné, un cottage d'une taille respectable et avait jeté un regard plein de surprise à Crowley qui observait sa réaction en se tortillant.

-Je me suis dit, maintenant qu'on a plus vraiment de camp peut-être qu'on pourrait, tu vois, vivre ensemble ici. Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours voulu vivre à la campagne dans un coin tranquille, et on est suffisamment près de Londres pour y retourner le week-end. J'ai vérifié et il y a suffisamment de place pour ranger tous tes livres, sauf bien sûr si tu veux garder ta boutique, je sais que tu y tiens. Il y a des restaurants bien notés dans le coin, et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer la vue, déblatéra-t-il d'une traite

C'était la première fois qu'Aziraphale le voyait si nerveux, ce qui le fit sourire tendrement.

-Alors, mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux bien vivre ici avec moi ? s'arrêta finalement Crowley en le fixant derrière ses verres ombragés.

Aziraphale pris un moment pour admirer la maison, puis son compagnon avant de prendre la main de ce dernier.

-Crowley, mon cher, c'est absolument formidable, cette maison est parfaite.

-Alors, c'est oui ?

Aziraphale plongea son regard dans celui du démon, ils avaient vécu une éternité ensemble, il était prêt à en vivre une autre.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.


End file.
